Una chispa en las tinieblas
by CureWhite13
Summary: La vida sigue para los Niños Elegidos... hasta que se reencuentran con un viejo conocido, que vuelve con armas inesperadas y trucos oscuros...


1. Summertime.

"Noticias de última hore. Una nueva víctima del llamado 'Asesino Vampiro' ha sido hallada la pasada tarde en las inmediaciones del Rainbow Bridge, aún con vida." la cara del presentador desapareció de la pantalla para dar lugar a una nueva imagen: dos médicos transportando una camilla con un bulto cubierto de pies a cabeza. "La joven, de dieciocho años que se preparaba para comenzar la Universidad el curso próximo, murió una vez encontrada."

Taichi Yagami levantó la cabeza de su bol de cereales y se quedó mirando a la pantalla. La foto de Takiguchi Natsuki, una chica sonriente y relativamente guapa, perteneciente al club de tenis de su Instituto, apareció en la esquina derecha de la pantalla mientras una reportera hablaba.

"La joven fue encontrada por un vecino junto al Rainbow Bridge, puente que une Odaiba con el resto de la ciudad. Presentaba los mismos síntomas que las otras víctimas: Palidez extrma causada por una gran pérdida de sangre a través de dos orificios en el cuello, acto que ha bautizado al asesino, ya considerado en serie. Con ésta, son ya tres las víctimas mortales, a peser de haberse denunciado otras dos desapariciones de chicas que encajan en el perfil de las ya fallecidas, todas ellas habitantes de Odaiba..."

-Pobres criaturas... -se lamentó Yuuki Yagami, secando un plato con un paño y mirando la televisión con cara preocupada.

Taichi simplemente no podía hablar. Él la conocía. A la víctima. Era compañera de Sora y había hablado con ella. La noticia seguía.

"... La víctima cumplió dieciocho años el pasado mes de Junio y acababa de finalizar su último año de instituto en la Escuela Secundaria de Odaiba, donde era parte del equipo de tenis. La familia ya ha sido informada y en estos momentos se encuentran en el tanatorio de la ciudad."

Tai apartó el bol medio lleno y lo situó en el centro de la mesa donde estaba desayunando ese Sábado. Se le había pasado el hambre. Natsuki tenía fama de ser una chica agradable y amistosa. Pensar que ya no la vería por el barrio -siempre que se cruzaban se sonreían-, ya le entraban naúseas. Y Sora, no quería pensar lo destrozada que se sentiría. Habían quedado esa mañana en diez minutos para ir juntos al instituto, al último entrenamiento oficial del curso. Quizás debería ir él a buscarla esta vez. Se levantó con un suspiro, y se agachó para coger su bolsa de deporte azul oscura, ya lista. Luego se despidió de su madre con un gesto de la mano.

-Voy a buscar a Sora. Volveré a la hora de comer.

Parecía que Yuuki quería decir algo más, pero Taichi ya estaba a medio camino por el pasillo, y pronto llamaba a la puerta de su amiga, que abrió con ojos hinchados y sonrisa forzada. El chico dejó caer la bolsa e, incómodo, abrió los brazos, y Sora no esperó un instante para abrazarlo. Comenzó a sollozar. Él no sabía qué hacer. Nunca sabía qué hacer cuando una chica, sobre todo Sora, lloraba. Simplemente le frotó la espalda y le dijo que no pasaba nada. Ella asintió entre hipidos y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué tal estás? -preguntó el chico con una sonrisa preocupada.

Sora sorbió la nariz y sonrió.

-Voy a echarla de menos. Era una buena chica.

Tai le apretó el brazo.

-¿Y si hoy vamos a por un helado? -preguntó-. Seguro que a los entrenadores les da igual.

Sora se encogió de hombros.

-No sé si el tenis me vendría bien o mal. Ella debería estar llegando al Instituto en ese momento -se secó una lágrima y sacudió la cabeza-. Me da igual. Vayamos a por un helado, si quieres.

Tai asintió y ambos bajaron a la calle. Como era Julio y el calor ya pegaba fuerte, había puestos de helados ambulantes. En uno de ellos, Tai pagó por un helado doble de chocolate para él y uno de vainilla para Sora. Caminaron durante un rato y se sentaron en el camino de madera que había frente a la playa. Taichi se percató de unas nubes negras que amenazaban con llegar en breve.

Sora suspiró.

-Tengo miedo. No quiero perder a nadie más -dijo, mirando de forma perdida a los edificios-.

Taichi tosió. Él tampoco. Quizás no era amigo de la chica, pero la conocía. Sabía quienes eran sus padres. Los vería, a ellos. Y no a su hija. Era extraño pensar en eso.

-Va a ser raro, no verla -afirmó el chico-.

De pronto, sin previo aviso ni manera de preverlo, un frío casi invernal hizo su aparición. Tai se levantó y casi acto seguido fue imitado por Sora.

-Qué extraño... -murmuró el muchacho-. ¿A qué viene tanto frío? -se giró y vio a Sora frotarse los brazos, así que sacó una sudadera de su bolsa-. Toma, póntela -ofreció.

Sora aceptó la prenda y sonrió, evitando la mirada del muchacho. Taichi la miró con desconcierto. Sus ojos no se despegaron de ella hasta que una gruesa gota de agua aterrizó en su mejilla. Ambos miraron hacia el cielo, ojos entrecerrados, y la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza.

Los amigos se lavantaron corriendo y se dirigieron al edificio más cercano, que contaba con unos portalones cubiertos encarando la bahía. Sora se quedó observando el agua gris que se mecía con furia, mientras Tai se dejaba caer contra la pared del edificio, pasando una mano por su pelo empapado. Finalmente, la muchacha suspiró, y se giró para unirse a su amigo.

-El tiempo se ha vuelto loco... -comentó, a la vez que se abrazaba las piernas y apoyaba la barbilla en las que llora a las víctimas-

Tai no pudo evitar soltar una risita -ganándose una Sora con el entrecejo fruncido-, pues ese comentario 'profundo' era muy... ella.

-¿Sabes? A mí me recuerda más a otro momento. -dijo él con sonrisa pícara-. Imagina que ahora cayesen rayos verdes del cielo.

Sora rodó los ojos. -Esto te encantaría, ¿eh?- lo dijo con tono burlón, pero en el fondo ella extrañaba a Piyomon tanto como Taichi extrañaba a su compañero.

-Sí, la verdad es que sí. -el tono del castaño era de pronto frío y su mirada, perdida, se endureció. De pronto, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió-. Perdona. Sí, no, la verdad es que me encantaría tener otra aventura.

Trueno. La pelirroja se encogió. Obviamente, Tai sabía que no era fan de los ruidos fuertes, pero no dijo nada. Había algo rondando su cabeza desde hacía unos días.

-Esto... ¿Sora?- preguntó, dubitativo-.

A la chica le faltó tiempo para mirarlo. -¿Sí?

-Eh... ¿qué tal... ya sabes... el otro día... con Yamato?

-Oh... -Sora se mordió el carrillo con fuerza, hasta notar el sabor metálico de la sangre en su saliva. El rubio la había pedido una cita. Y, por una fuerza extraña que ella aún no había nombrado, dijo que sí. Sobre todo para ver la reacción de Tai (que resultó ser casi nula)-. Pues... -pensó en decir que todo había ido a las mil maravillas. Mentir lo haría parecer perfecto ante el castaño-. ¿La verdad? -soltó una risita-. Un absoluto y completo desastre. El restaurante era agradable, pero el servicio fue penoso y ¿sabes? Tengo alergia a los champiñones. -la chica enredó sus dedos en su flequillo y luego deslizó las manos entre sus muslos y pantorrillas para abrazarse así las extremidades-. Y él... se pasó la tarde colgado del móvil. -no pudo evitar dejar caer la cabeza y romper a reír-. Fue horrible, horrible.

Taichi no pudo evitar sonreir. Por alguna razón, no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Sora aceptase una cita con... _él_. Pero, si ella era feliz, ¿quién era él para negarse?

-Si es que, Ishida no tiene ni puta idea... -confirmó, riendo-.

Sora sonrió de medio lado, imitando la clásica sonrisa por la que su mejor amigo era conocido.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó con burla-. ¿Acaso eres tú un experto en citas, Taichi?

-Por supuesto, Sora. Las últimas dos chicas no se han quejado. Ni las dos anteriores. -dicho esto, esbozó una amplia sonrisa-.

-Umph. -la pelirroja se puso colorada y miró a otro lado. Por lo bajo, entre dientes, murmuró-: Idiota.

Taichi suspiró, se levantó y tendió su mano a la chica, que sin aceptarla se levantó.

-Anda, vámonos. Vente a casa. Mi madre lleva semanas preguntando cómo estás, y creo que hoy hay Oyakodon...-le dio un suave codazo a Sora, que sonrió. Era uno de sus platos favoritos-.

-Umph... vale... PERO nada andar riéndose de mí, ¿entendido?- dijo, su índice levantado, apuntando a Tai.

-¡Sí, señora!- el chico se puso firme y dio un taconazo al suelo, antes de reír y comenzar a correr hacia su edificio, bajo las gruesas gotas de agua que caían de un cielo cada vez más y más negro.

La joven corría entre los árboles del tan conocido y querido parque que había junto a su casa. Sollozaba. Las lágrimas impedian que viese bien, pero con los años había conseguido piernas fuertes, como raíces, que no la fallaban. Corría, se quedaba sin aliento, pero el miedo la impedía detenerse.

Tras ella, una sombra, un suspiro. Negro. Frío. Muerte. Dos rendijas rojas en la oscuridad. Chillidos. Sangre.

_Corre, corre_, se decía. _Corre on te cogerá. _

Ya estaba casi ahí. Podía ver la luz de su casa. Probablemente, su madre había cocinado algo delicioso y su padre robaba cucharadas y ambos estaban riendo, esperándola. Frente a ella estaban los columpios donde solía jugar de niña. Ya se veía a salvo. Sonrió con alivio. Y su sonrisa quedó helada, todo el color esfumándose del bello rostro de la muchacha.

Un latigazo, eso fue lo último que sintió antes de caer de bruces, inmóvil, al suelo. Una corriente de aire roja que se alejó de ella, una marca profunda y sangrante en la espalda casi expuesta de la chica.

La risa retumbó, como un órgano, grave, fría, metálica, por los alrededores. Hasta los insectos callaron. La sombra se detuvo junto a ella, adquiriendo forma humana. Alto, puede que incluso hermoso, pero nunca menos espeluznante. Cuando se inclinó sobre la joven, ya saboreando la sangre cálida en su boca, algo lo detuvo. Un halo de luz verdosa nacía en el pecho de la castaña. Una luz distinta, sagrada. Sólo el débil halo que salía de entra la tierra y su cuerpo era suficiente para que doliese. La criatura gimió y trastabilló hacia atrás.

Era una de ellos... diferente. Intocable... de momento. Pequeñas criaturas negras rodearon el cuerpo estático que yacía en el suelo y levantaron el vuelo, dejando el camino de tierra intacto. Nadie diría que hubiese habido alguien ahí.

Sólo quedó, como prueba, un frío cortante y una densa niebla gris, junto con el eco de una risa oscura.

**oOo**

-Muchas gracias, señora Yagami.- Sora sonrió y se inclinó a abrazar a la mujer-. La comida estaba deliciosa.

-No es nada, Sora, cielo. Ven cuando quieras.

Era tarde, el Sol estaba a punto de ponerse y Sora había pasado la tarde en casa de Tai, viendo una película en el salón, hablando con la madre del chico y, por insistencia de éste, jugando al Monopoly.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron, Tai había insistido en acompañar a Sora a su casa, 'sobre todo con el asesino suelo'.

Había sudo una buena tarde. Lo habían pasado bien, Sora había comido de maravilla y Taichi lo había conseguido, había podido quitar a la chica el dolor del cuerpo por unas horas.

Fuera, estaba muy oscuro, y hacía frío. Sora aún llevaba la sudadera de Tai. Las nubes de color plomo amenazaban con volver a descargar y el puente estaba inquietantemente muerto para ser Sábado. Al final, Sora hasta agradecía tener a su amigo allí.

Caminaron hasta el cercano edificio de la chica, casi enfrente al de Tai, y ambos se detuvieron en la puerta.

-Bueno... -suspiró el muchacho, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros-. Ha estado bien.

-¡Sí! -Sora lo obsequió con una de sus grandes sonrisas-. Muchas gracias, Tai, me lo he pasado genial.

Ella dio un paso hacia adelante para darle un suave puñetazo en el hombro, a la vez que él se inclinaba en una especie de balanceo. Se vieron muy juntos, demasiado cerca. Sora dio un respingo y Taichi carraspeó.

-Será mejor que entres, o acabaremos resfriados -concluyó él-.

-¡Oh, sí! -Sora sacudió la cabeza, arrugando su pecosa nariz-. Buenas no...

Su voz fue ahogada por el sonido de las sirenas de la policía. Dos coches pasaron como balas en la calle en la que ellos se encontraban, girando hacia la izquierda. Sora abrió mucho los ojos y sus ojos encontraron a los de Tai.

-¿Crees que...? -comenzó, justo cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Sora lo cogió-. Mamá... ¿Sí?... Sí, estoy bien, en el portal... No, Taichi me ha acompañado... ¿Qué Taichi va a ser? Yagami... Sí, sí. ¿Qué?... ¡No, claro que no!... -Tai frunció el ceño cuando Sora se puso pálida-. ¿C...cómo? No, tiene que ser una broma... No... Está bien. Adiós -su última palabra era apenas un susurro. Sora miro a su amigo, ojos como platos y cristalinos-. Los Tachikawa han llamado. Mimi no aparece.

**oOo**

Los dos adolescentes llegaron corriendo y sin aliento a casa de los Tachikawa. En la puerta, abajo, justo en la enrtada al edificio, estaban los padres de Mimi, llorando, abrazados. La policía hacía preguntas, miraba alrededor. Sora sabía que en una desparición 'normal', hasta al menos 48 horas después no se puede llamar a la policía. Pero allí estaban. Se aferró al brazo de Tai, que estaba tenso. Ambos habían llegado a la misma conclusión: sospechaban del asesino.

Los ojos de Sora se llenaron de lágrimas. Sus palabras salieron de sus labios rotas, provocando un escalofrío en Tai.

-Mimi...

**oOo**

WOOOO. Que he vueltoooooo! *BIEEEEN*:)

Esta idea lleva en mi cabeza algún tiempo. A ver que os parece :) Feliz Navidad y YA ES NOCHEVIEJA. :DDDD [Rated M por futuras escenas ;)]


End file.
